The Heart Won't Lie
by Wanderlustlover
Summary: Sometimes the timelines change, but somehow truth always finds the places it belongs.


Title: The Heart Won't Lie

Author: Wanderlustlover

Email: PG

Category: Stargate: SG1. Inspired by "Moebius: Part 2", takes place about two weeks later

Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine, as usual. I do this purely out of love and respect for the series and the characters.

Archive: Ask first, though I will usually concede.

"_Just you – you're not the kind of man I usually attract."_

"_No?"_

"_No."_

"_God. Wow. This is kind of awkward."_

"_Yeah, it's getting there." _

"_God! Well, I'm kind of attracted to Daniel."_

Sam rubbed her eyes with her right hand as she drove to the complex, pushing away the cobweb whispers of her dreams and wondering why she'd been woken up this time and told to come in. Parking and flashing her badge a blurry number of times, she navigated the base without thinking about it.

She wasn't sure she really wanted to think about, she decided covering a yawn with her hand. It was the middle of the night, and while she wasn't particularly sure she wanted to get back to the dream the doctor's call had roused her from, she did want to go back to sleep.

Having slept the right amount of hours the last few nights, strange dreams had kept Sam from feeling it was any kind of restful sleep.

Opening the door to the medical area, and spotting Daniel resting on one of the beds, she asked, "Hey, Daniel, do you know what this is about? I got a call to come down here, but they didn't say why, just that they'd wanted to do some tests?"

"Yeah," Daniel replied neutrally, like he was making an effort not to seem perturbed, before opening his eyes and pushing himself up to a sitting position on the bed. "Have you had any weird dreams lately?"

"Not too strange." Shrugging, Sam shook her head before she'd even though about the dream from this night. "A little odd at times, but nothing I'd really count as out of the ordinary."

"I was having some strange dreams a few days ago, mentioned them as a reason for fatigue on one of my reports." Daniel started to explain rapidly, while she sat down on the bed across from him. "Apparently, they coincided with mentions from Jack and Teal'c. They want to check us all out and see if we can remember what it is we're dreaming. He seems to think –well, it sounds a little impossible- but that we might be remembering the events that happened outside our timeline by our other selves."

Sam's eyes widen, the scientific part of her mind trying to fathom whether that should be possible, before she shook her head. "It shouldn't be able to blur into our minds. We never went anywhere and the timeline never changed, that-that would be impossible."

"Which is what the doctor said till Jack's dreams started to coincide with the details from mine."

"What were the dreams about?" She asked, incredulously, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees.

"Well, while they're consistent, they're not always clear. Sometimes I'm a teacher and my life up till now isn't amounting to much of anything, and other times I'm myself but in the small cities of people under the tyranny of Ra helping them plan the revolt that over throws him." He gestured with his hands; feeling like it was tiresome to really get into the whole thing again. She'd been woken up, but Daniel hadn't gone to sleep that night at all and it was beginning to show. "But the more important things are the details of certain people and places, dynamics, and tactics about the pyramids."

"Couldn't that all just be a subconscious jumble of what we've been through recently?" Samantha asked, curiously, starting to think strangely that her dreams might not be that normal suddenly. After all she'd seen the pyramids, and she'd had dreams of flying in the ancient ship more and more often -- and of other things than flying in the ship.

"It could, but they're pretty sure it isn't anymore. Too much of it's matching like puzzle pieces," Daniel commented, looking anxiously toward the door as it swung open again.

"You kid's being good?" Jack asked impetuously, stepping inside, looking very much aware, but about as awake as the rest of them felt.

"I was just catching up Sam on what's going on," Daniel explained, seeming to perk up a little bit noticing Jack saunter toward them.

"So, Carter, are you having late night pizza dreams like the rest of us?" Jack asked, tilting his head and looking at her expectantly. He didn't look overjoyed to be here, but he did show a touch of curiosity about the things he was asking about.

"She doesn't seem to-"

"Actually, sir, I think I might," Samantha overrode Daniel's speaking, looking up earnestly. "I think I'd been writing them off a subconscious jumble of everything that's been going on lately around here. Except that the very little Daniel's told me reminds me a bit of what's been in my own dreams."

"Do tell," Jack quipped, grabbing a chair and dragging it over to where the two were sitting. He turned it around backwards and sat on it, his hands pressing on the metal, something he probably wouldn't have done if there were anyone else in the room but the three of them.

"Well, my dreams had to do with having a small, hole in the wall job of proofreading astrophysics papers, but being whisked away to SG1 by a video like the one we'd found recently. It involved Daniel dying and us finding Teal'c again. And you, sir," Sam said the last part hurriedly, before she could stop herself, and her cheeks flushed red.

"Me?" He asked.

"Sounds a lot like what all of us have been experiencing," Daniel interjected, nodding.

"What about me, Carter?" Jack asked again, louder this time, leaning his chair toward them.

"We had to get you to be able to use the ancient ship," she said, trying to make the burn in her cheeks lessen even as her mind was glaringly clear about the moments in the ship that were most clear in her dreams. "It worked, of course. I had to work on it to fix it, even though I couldn't remember how to work with ancient technology of any kind for some reason."

"That's it?" Jack asked, staring at her.

"Well, I think at some point you tried to insinuate that Daniel was gay," Sam said, with an odd smile as Daniel began to sputter right next to them and a doctor walked in asking for the general to come over and talk to him.

"He said I was gay?" Daniel asked, his voice sounding sharper from startled shock than by out rage, as he moved to stand up since all of them seemed to be moving.

Sam's eyes followed the small conversation that the doctor and Jack were having easily, as it was very short before the Doctor started to wave her over. "Insinuated, Daniel. You know Jack, he was probably just kidding around like always."

"Sure, sure." Daniel said sitting back down, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at the blank spot on the wall he'd become great friends with over the last few hours. " It's all funny, till it's you."

Walking up to two of them standing there, she met Jack's piercing gaze for almost thirty seconds, wondering if he was thinking about the exact same thing as her. Or if maybe that whole part about kissing him, and about what happened on the floor of the ship, was her own dream mixing in with the memories. And then his expression seemed to snap to as though he'd realized they'd stared at each other too long.

"The doctor's all yours now," Jack said, shaking his shoulders with a menacing expression, and leaning over as if to talk to her confidentially. "Don't let him shoot you with too many things, even if he says their good for you. Blasted doctor's always curing the common cold with eighteen hundred shots."

"Well, it's only the recollection of my dreams, so I think I'll be fine, sir," Sam replied rebuffing his joke, even though she smiled unable to help herself and kicking herself for that weakness in his wake.

"You never know," he replied, walking off in the direction of Daniel again.

"If you're ready, Major?" The doctor asked, reminding her momentarily of Janet. But then breaking that memory because the women next to her was blonde with very tanned skin and a high pitched voice, almost nothing like Janet, too. "It right through here."

"Hmm?" She asked looking back from where Daniel and Jack were talking. Daniel with his bright, intense expression, eyes riveted on Jack's face, was intently trying to explain something again while Jack made the scooting motion for her to follow the doctor who'd walked off expecting her to follow. Hasting to catch up with the woman she said as calmly as she could, "Of course."

"Gah! Look, if we don't make it-" 

"_Wait a minute! You said you liked Daniel."_

"_I lied. I just wanted to get to know you better. See usually I'm a very cautious person and I tend to…"_


End file.
